Just Like This
by Quelle Surprise
Summary: Lily and James are the best of friends. But neither have ever had a long relationship, like longer than a day. This is their trip along the road to finding out why they truly are so protective of one another.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for maybe the plot and some future characters!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
Just Like This  
  
Prologue:  
  
It's a well known fact that you do not go out with Lily Evans. Well, you could try, but only if you wanted to wake up in the hospital wing with your face smashed in.  
  
Why, you ask? James Potter, that's why. You know: Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, Leader of the Marauders. He and Lily are the best of friends, very protective of each other.  
  
It's a well known fact that you do not go out with James Potter. Well, you could try, but only if you wanted to wake up in the hospital wing with your face smashed in.  
  
Why, you ask? Lily Evans, that's why. You know: Head Girl, top of all her classes, nicest girl in school. Well, only nice if you didn't try to get fresh with James.  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter, doomed to be single for the rest of their lives, unless they would just open their eyes and see how perfect they are for each other.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
"Lily! I can't believe you kicked her!" James Potter exclaimed, not angrily, just slightly amused and astonished.  
  
"Well, you're way too good for her. She's one of those people that only goes for looks, you're better than that, James." She recited placidly, though in her eyes you could see the vengeance.  
  
James laughed full and sincere as he slung an arm playfully around Lily, "You know what Lily, we're are probably the only 7th years in the history of the school to never have a relationship that lasted more than a day. The longest I've ever had a girlfriend was a week, only because you sure hit Katie Willing hard!"  
  
A triumphant glint passed over Lily's face as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait, "It was in self defense. She was going to slam me against the wall. And besides, why did you even say yes to her? It's not like she has the brain capacity to do anything besides whine and sit there like an annoyingly perky blow-up doll."  
  
"Well she doesn't anymore!" James said as he swiftly dodged Lily's slap and dove into the portrait hole.  
  
Remus Lupin's head shot up as he saw a streak of black hair sprint through the entrance to the Commons.  
  
"Hide me!" James squealed as he scrambled behind the red velvet couch Remus was lounging on.  
  
Soon after, Lily stalked in, like a hunter searching for its prey. Her bright green eyes narrowed as she swiftly scanned the common room for target. Lily threw a questioning look to Remus, but said nothing. He silently lifted an arm and pointed behind the couch to where James was cowering.  
  
Lily crept up to her friends hiding place, she saw him crouched on the floor with his hands over his head. She giggled inwardly as she yelled, "Ah ha! My horse!" and jumped on his back, "Buttercup! Where have you been?" she cooed to James as though he was a stallion.  
  
"Traitor!" James cried to Remus as the boy was doubling over with laughter. James reluctantly rose with Lily latched onto his back like a child. Regarding her, as though she wasn't there James made to sit on the couch.  
  
"AHHHH!" Lily screamed, "NO! DON'T SIT ON ME!" as she jumped off him deftly.  
  
"James one - Lily Zero." Remus accounted, watching everything in amusement, "So, to what do I owe this disturbance of the peace and sanity?"  
  
"James just accused me of making Katie Willings brain dead!" Lily said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry Lils, I'll have to side with Prongs on this one. She is quite a bit dumber than she was before you gave her a concussion." Remus explained.  
  
Lily laughed, lovely and bell-like. The laughter rang through the room and everyone present smiled. Lily's laughter gave meaning to the saying: 'The best things in life are free.'  
  
Lily plopped between James and Remus on the couch they were sharing. Of course, she didn't take up that much room, for her small frame peaked at 5'1. She leaned back against her best friend and put her feet up on Remus "I'm surprised I'm not some sort of tomboy, considering how much time I spend with you guys."  
  
"Well, I wish you would spend more time with Sirius. A pity he couldn't stay for the holidays." James turned his attention to the snow falling rapidly in front of the window.  
  
"Yeah, such a pity." Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Lils," Remus asked, "Why do you hate Padfoot so much?"  
  
"Oh you see that's where you have it wrong, Rem. Sirius and I don't hate each other, we just pretend to. I actually find him rather fetching." Lily said seriously.  
  
James' eyes went wide, and jaw slack, "Please tell me you're kidding, Lily."  
  
"Oh, Jamesy, of course I am. Why would I fancy Sirius, when me a Remy over here are courting," Stated Lily as though she were talking to a five year old. She then crawled across the couch, sat in Remus' lap and slung her arm around his neck.  
  
Remus then, in turn, wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, "Sorry we didn't tell you James. I didn't fancy waking up in the hospital wing."  
  
It looked like that throbbing vein in James' head was about to explode. You could practically see the smoke billowing from his ears. "Prongs! Calm down!" Remus yelled as untangled himself from the small redhead, "We were only joshing you!" Lily laughed again, that seemed to calm James down. somewhat.  
  
"Yah Jamie! It was a joke; learn to take one!" She said as she resumed her former position, leaning against James, and feet on Remus.  
  
"Besides, James, why do you always get so worked up when Lily tells you she has a boyfriend?" Remus inquired thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I."  
Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I will post the next chappy soon!  
  
~Love,  
  
Lady of the Willow~ 


	2. Getting Somewhere

Here's chappy 2! Hope you like it! It's a really short, but it has meaning!  
Just Like This  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Getting Somewhere  
  
"Well I... I... It... Um... I just... Lily does the same thing to me and you don't rat on her!"  
  
"James! This isn't ABOUT LILY!" Cried Remus, "THIS is about YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, just act like I'm not here or anything..." She sighed exasperatedly and reluctantly heaved herself off the couch to leave the boys to go at it.  
  
"Ok FINE! You really want to know why I don't like the guys Lily goes out with???" James, inhaled deeply, and ran a hand through his already perpetually messy jet back hair. Swiftly looking around, as though he expected someone was listening, "Lily can do so much better than the guys she wants to go out with! She's so perfect and innocent that I can't bear to see her get hurt by those womanizing prats!"  
  
"Thanks Mate! Thanks a lot! First you look like you're about to explode because I'm even TOUCHING Lily. Now I'm told by one of my best friends that I'm a prat! Thanks a lot Prongs!"  
  
"Rem! You know that's not what I meant!" James knew, the minute that former insult flew out of his mouth, he'd have to eat it.  
  
"Well, enlighten me! What DID you mean James???" Sarcasm permeated his statement all the way through.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Let's see you CLAIM you don't like Lily, but nobody else is allowed to like her? Is that it??"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Oh I get it! You don't want her, but nobody else can have her?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"James, you are the most selfish human being on the planet! If you were really her best friend, you would want her to be HAPPY! Going out with who ever makes her happy! But you have you head shoved to far up your-"  
  
"Ask him for me! Please Lils, I'll be terminally grateful!" pleaded a girl with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
(A/N: Did you catch that joke, lol! Up your- ask?!)  
  
"Ooh... There are so many things wrong with that statement, Miss Willings, I don't even know WHERE to begin. Firstly, NO! Second of all, don't EVER call me Lils. Third, you would be eternally grateful, not terminally. Now, you better leave me alone unless we want a repeat of last time, Katie." Lily's eyes sparkled with triumph as Katie Willings squealed and ran up into her dormitory.  
  
Remus and James stood there, practically at each other's throats, shocked as the topic of they're discussion came into plain view.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said brightly and flashed them a winning smile. Completely ignoring their stances, she ducked between them and lounged across the chesterfield, a muggle book in hand.  
  
"I am out of here! I don't need this from you, Lupin! I'm confused enough as it is!" James finally got a full sentence out, and with that thought he stormed out of the portrait hole, leaving Moony to ponder what he had said.  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you are very much appreciated!  
  
~Lady of the Willow~ 


	3. Solitude

Chapter Three:  
  
Solitude  
  
James sighed, frustrated, as he ripped back a tapestry to reveal. a wall?? James eagerly took out his wand and tapped it against the bricks in a series of dots. He stepped back and waited impatiently as the dots connected to form the word "James". A portion of the wall disappeared as he hurriedly scuttled through the opening.  
  
Nobody knew about this place, not even his closest friends. This was James' place, his solitude. He loved it here. It was a simple conjunction of a few rooms; a bathroom, a study/lounge and a bedroom. He sighed as he sunk into a plush cream chair. Most of the décor of the room was cream, tan or gold. James found those colours relaxing, comforting. He had built this place from the ground up, but if he ever did tell any one about it, he wouldn't divulge in them his knack for interior design. He had a reputation, after all.  
James took out his Wizard Wireless and tuned it to his favourite station, 'Leviosa'. He stood up off the couch and just moved with the music, dancing always cleared his mind. He had to think.  
  
"Why am I so protective of Lily?" He asked himself out loud as the last chord of music faded into the air. "Is it really because I know she can do better? If she can do better than everyone, who can she be with?" After a couple of seconds, he whispered, "Me."  
  
James shook his head violently, to rid himself of the thought, but it kept haunting him, maybe he did like Lily.  
"Rem, what's wrong with James?" Lily asked, in that never ceasing calm, angelic voice. A flash of worry coursed through it though.  
  
"We just had an argument," Remus said, shaking his handsome, sandy-blonde head.  
  
"Well no sher shitlock!" She rolled her emerald eyes at him, "Way to state the obvious."  
  
"Ok, I was giving James the third degree about being so protective of you. I think you should be able to date who ever you want." He said solemnly.  
  
"I like that he's protective of me, it let's me know that someone cares..." Lily already small voice trailed off at the end, and she avoided Remus' eyes. Her father had never been very kind to her... to put it lightly.  
  
At that moment James came through the common room portrait, his hair soaked. Holding his dirty clothes under one arm, he shot Moony a glare, cold as ice, and trudged up the stairs.  
  
Lily gave Remus a searching look, patted his arm and quickly ran after James. As she reached the door to the seventh year boys dormitories, she lightly knocked on the door and eased it open, "James?" she whispered. He didn't budge. He lay there, unmoving, staring at the top of his four- poster.  
  
Lily walked towards him and lightly sat down on the bed, "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing his arm softly.  
  
"Nothing, Lils. I just need to be alone." 


	4. Defeat

A/N: Be warned, it gets not as funny and extra mushy in this chapter! (nothing gross though!)  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Defeat  
"Ok, James, if that's what you need." Lily sighed; it pained her to see James like this. She didn't think it was normal to actually, physically hurt because of someone else's emotional pain, but she did.  
  
As Lily pushed herself off the bed, she gave James a small kiss... Wait a minute a kiss?!?!?! He turned to face her, eyes wide. Her mouth was agape at what she had just done. Lily turned hurriedly on her heel and ran to the door, she paused and turned back to James for a second, green eyes jumping out of her head. She fumbled with the doorknob and shuffled out of the room.  
  
'Oh my god.' Those were the only words running through Lily's blank mind as she scuttled down the stairs as fast as her small legs would carry her. Her hand was cupped over her wide mouth as she entered the common room. The girl didn't stop moving as she rushed through the highly occupied place, even over the calls of her friend, Willow.  
  
Lily broke into a run as her destination drew nearer. She threw back a tapestry to reveal a wall. Wand in hand she preformed a series of dots and drew back as golden letters formed the word 'Lily'. (Wow, sound familiar) As far as she knew she was the only one who knew about this place.  
  
The redhead settled herself on one of the cream couches. Snuggling deeper into it's warmth, 'What have I done?' was the last thought her tired mind possessed before she fell to slumber.  
James stared at the spot where Lily had just been. He raised a hand to his lips, 'Ok,' he thought, 'It's settled... I do like Lily...' But what could he do about it? 'I think I'll head back to my place.' And for the second time in only ten minutes, James was back at the tapestry, performing the complicated (yet blaringly obvious) password. As he entered, his wand clattered to the floor...  
  
"LILY?!"  
  
Her pleasant, dreamless sleep was shattered, as a booming voice echoed into her mind. She stirred, and unnoticeably opened one eye. 'James... crap!' she said inwardly. Pretending she was still asleep, she grumbled slightly and turned into the couch.  
  
'How does she know about this place??' James thought worriedly. Maybe she was the one who always moved his books around...  
  
He sat down in the armchair across the coffee table from Lily's makeshift bed. James ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his temples. He got up and made his way over to her, and kneeled down, she had a troubled look on her sleeping (Or so he thought) face. James knew Lily had been absolutely horrified when she kissed him, maybe he would just wake her up and tell her it was ok...  
  
"Lily...Lily!" James whispered into her ear, shaking her shoulder slightly.  
  
'Well, there's no use pretending to sleep any more!' And she reluctantly turned to face him, her eyes sleepy and expectant. Her face flushed when she realized how close they were.  
  
"Uh... Lil, I just wanted to tell you that... um..." James stuttered, and spontaneously leant in... and kissed her. Not the chaste good-bye kiss she had bestowed upon him, five minutes ago, no. This was full of... what was it... deep like? Maybe love? No, it couldn't be love, not yet anyway... After all, it had only been a short, very short while.  
  
Lily's eyes popped open in surprise, but eased closed as she kissed back. It was not a very long kiss, but it was meaningful.  
  
They pulled apart, flustered, bewildered and awed. What had just happened? They we're supposed to be friends! But... it HAD been rather nice... after all... neither had ever been kissed before. Yet, somehow, both of them knew, that it was different from a normal kiss.  
  
James took Lily's hands in his, and said "I don't know why you kissed me before, and frankly, I don't really care. But I know that I liked it, and I know that I like you." He finished with a tone of finality. Lily just lied there, processing, as James got up and exited the way he had come.  
Remus watched amusedly as James re-entered the common room, a huge grin on his face. He looked like he had found out Christmas came early, that, mixed with a glint of triumph... Quite a funny sight!  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You make writing worthwhile!  
  
~Lady of The Willow 


	5. Loving, Laughing, Learning to Live

Chapter 5:  
  
Loving, Laughing, Learning to Live  
  
"Remus, Remmy, Rema-llama-ding-dong, Moony, Moon-boy, Moonerz." James sat down next to his friend, listing off nonsensical names as he went. The poor boy was distraught, having just had a fight with one of his few confidents, and his lycanthropy having taken a toll on his energy. The full moon had only been a couple of days ago.  
  
Remus smiled. It seemed that James had gotten over they're row, for the time being. "What's made you so giddy, Prongsie-boy? Did Snape's overly large nose finally get caught in something," A small smirk creeping on to the boy's lips.  
  
"No, no. That's not it, mate. It's at least ten times better!!"  
  
"Snape's greasy, hooked nose getting caught in the zipper of Malfoy's cloak?" Remus asked excitedly, honey-grey eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"No, unfortunately it was nothing to do with the deformation of that slimy Slytherin's already deformed nose!" James laughed, "I think I finally found a girlfriend Lily will approve of!" He said, just as if this excited him as much as the thought of Severus getting maimed excited his wolfish friend.  
  
"Really," Remus asked, eyes wide, "Who?"  
  
"Well. she is gorgeous, brilliant and witty. Her eyes sparkle like fresh dew on grass, her hair is silky soft, and her lips are full." James winked roguishly at Remus, as if to say 'he only knew too well'. The love-struck boy kept listing all of the things that were amazing about this girl.  
  
"So basically, even if Lily didn't like this person, you wouldn't care."  
  
"Oh, but I know for a fact Lils will like her!" He said in a way that clearly stated 'I know something you don't know!'.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I'm pretty sure Lily likes herself!"  
  
Remus heard this comment, and choked on his butter beer. Well, if he had had butter beer at the time, he would have choked on it. But, as the case was of the latter, he had to settle for a loud gurgling, gagging cough-like noise. James looked at his friend expectantly, and to his utmost surprise, the boy began to laugh.  
  
"Ahhh." Remus paused to wipe a tear of sheer laughter away from his eye, "James. that was a good one! You almost had me there!" He said, heartily patting his friend on the back.  
  
"Being serious here!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius where? Ohh SERIOUS!!!" Remus said. Sometimes he could really act like an idiot. Must be a Marauder trait.  
  
"Lupin, you are truly, truly dense." James said shaking his head, making his hair flop helplessly. He went off to see Lily; maybe she'd give him another kiss. But, that was beside the point, he needed to talk to her, they needed to straighten things out. Oh god. He needed to ASK her out! His palms and brow grew sweaty as he approached the tapestry. He guessed it wasn't "James' Place" anymore, he figured it was now "Lily and James' Place" or it had been for a while.  
  
Slipping in the room he realized Lily was in the study, reading. Thoroughly Predictable. Her back was to him, and he approached her from behind, yanked the book out of her hands and clamped his fingers over her eyes. "Guess who." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Severus, is that you? Oh, sweetie! I thought you had forgotten about our little rendezvous tonight!"  
  
James' hands immediately left her face and rested on either arm of her chair, his face inches from hers. "WHAT?" Lily smiled jokingly and moved forward, pecking him on the tip of his nose. She laughed and swiftly ducked under his arm, as he began to chase her around the room.  
  
Soon, the unofficial couple was sitting on the couch, out of breath. (A/N: No, to all you sickos out there, they were out of breath from RUNNING!)  
  
"Lil, I want to ask you something, that well I didn't really ask and um." Lily watched in utter mirth as James' tongue tripped over his words and went dry in the process, "Uh, Lily, will you go um."  
  
"Yes, James, I'll go out with you." Lily cut him off; it was obvious that this made him on comfortable.  
  
The boy smiled so huge, you would swear it touched his ears, "Whoa, Lily Evans and James Potter, boyfriend and girlfriend. Who would've thunk it?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
Lily's cheeks blushed a deep crimson, and she bent her head down so her hair hind her lovely face, "Well, actually."  
  
James looked at his new girlfriend skeptically "Actually what?"  
  
"I. um. occasionally thunk it. Well, um. I've kinda thunk it a lot." Lily turned away from James, embarrassedly.  
  
He stood there, shocked. His best friend had had a crush on him. She could've liked him since they had first met each other. "For how long?" he asked, almost angrily.  
  
"Since that time when Malfoy. well that time you saved me." James eyes flashed at the memory, what he had done to Lily sickened him. She was so lucky, they both were. The picture of her, bruised and bleeding, almost made James' blood boil. How dare he torture her because of something she couldn't help. Because of the way she was born.  
  
James attitude toward Lily's revelation softened, as he drew her into a hug. She clung to his shirt as if afraid to let go, Lily had been so closed off since the attack, limiting her human contact to the Marauders and Willow Docks, her other friend. Of course, she was always open for homework help and advice on life in general, as of late.  
  
"C'mon, let's head back to the common room, you should really go and see Willow, I'm sure the gossip queen would be dying to here you've got a boyfriend who's ass I won't kick!" James said jokingly, as he held Lily at arms length, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" Lily said, wiping away the lone tear that trickled down her cheek. They smiled at each other, shared a quick kiss, and walked hand-in-hand back to the commons.  
  
When they entered there destination, all heads turned to see who had came through the portrait. Everything froze. Lily Evans and James Potter were walking over to where Remus and Willow were once talking animatedly, which was completely normal. Except one teensy weensy thing, their arms were around one another, and neither was limping. After at least a minute and a half of awkward silence, the whole room burst into applause. And comments amidst the clapping could be heard:  
  
"Potter and Evans, What kind of a prank is this?"  
  
"-Knew it would happen! It was only a matter of time!"  
  
"Aren't they cute?"  
  
After the roars and catcalls died down, and James had stopped bowing, and Lily blushing, the couple settled themselves down in an armchair (Lily on James' lap) across from the ones their friends occupied.  
  
"Sorry, James, Remus. But Lily and I have something to talk about." Willow said as she yanked her friend up off James' knee. 


	6. Friends

Chapter 6:  
  
Friends  
  
The two girls gave they're respective boyfriends kisses on the cheeks (Willow to Remus and Lily to James). Willow forcefully dragged Lily along, up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
"You and James??? What? When? Huh!? YOU CONFUSE ME!" Willow screamed, when they had firmly shut the door behind them.  
  
"James and I. going out. Today. And yes, I know, it happens to be my job." Came Lily's reply.  
  
She looked at Lily imploringly "Ag! I have to go, Leif needs her medicine. But you sit, and you stay and you do nothing, until I return." Willow finished with mock authority. She tossed her blonde tipped brown curls, blinked her hazel eyes, nodded her head and exited.  
  
Lily sighed; her friend was such a nut-case. She resignedly stood up from the bed she had whence occupied, and followed the tall girl from the dorm.  
  
As they entered the common room, they saw Remus and James, head close together talking quietly about something or another. Most likely they were plotting some sort of escapade.  
  
"Bye, guys," Willow called, it was kind of funny, how Lily and Willow were friends. They were polar opposites. Not just in looks, but in personality too. Lily had straight long, ruby red hair, bright emerald green eyes and a fair, pale complexion. And she was tiny, only 5'3", but Willow was tall, 5'9". Now Lily's best girl friend, had curly brown hair, with blonde tips that only came to her shoulders, soft hazel eyes, and tan skin.  
  
Now they're personalities; that was a whole different cup of tea. Lily was quiet, reserved and all together shy. In the other cup, was Willow, loud, sarcastic and an all around lunatic (Not really, but she was constantly hyper, so it was hard to tell the difference.)  
  
They waved to each other and two girls left the boys about their business. They ventured through the halls of the huge school and into the Ravenclaw commons, as Leif, Willow's 12 year old sister, was in that house. Lily shrunk back behind her friend as they trekked through the common room, Willow every once in a while waved, or shouted a 'Hi'. As they reached the second year Girls' dormitory, they heard a horrendously loud cough, followed by.  
  
Thump!  
  
"OWWWWW!"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, sighed and rushed into the room. There, lie Lief, sprawled across the ground, tangled in bed sheets, coughing and moaning all at once.  
  
"Oh god, you inept child, what did you do this time?" Inquired Willow to the dark haired girl in what seemed like a most uncomfortable position on the hard wood floor, as she sped over to help (More like yank) her sister from the knot of bedspreads she was caught in.  
  
"I coughed," Leif explained in a throaty, sickly voice "And fell -COUGH-" Looking at Willow and Lily through watery pale green eyes.  
  
"Well anyhoo," Willow said, rolling her own eyes "Here are your cough drops" She explained tossing her sister the package.  
  
Leif looked at it skeptically "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Cough Drops?" She inquired her voice rough.  
  
"Mm hmm, now open wide!" The taller girl said softer than usual. Even though the two sisters didn't always get along, you could tell they cared about one another. At that moment the other girls were laughing, as Willow had just tried to give Leif a vile of Pepper-up potion who coughed when the liquid had just made it in her mouth, spluttering it everywhere.  
  
And for a tiny glinting second, utter jealousy passed through Lily's eyes. She and her sister had always gotten along, until Petunia had met her fiancée. This Vernon Dursley loathed Lily for what she was, and her sister, being the follower, mimicked his hatred.  
  
Right then, as Lily's eyes were welling up with tears, she chanced a glance at her friend. The older sister was stroking the sickly girl's hair lovingly and tucking her into bed. The red head's impending waterworks chose that moment to burst, and she ran out of the room and straight back to her own tower.  
  
The sisters shrugged at each other, "You just get some rest, and I'll be back in about an hour." Willow kissed the top of Leif's forehead and hastily exited the dorm, quickly following her friend's tracks.  
  
Lily ran through the portrait, only stopping to gurgle out the password. She covered her face as she stumbled, hoping to find entrance to her dorm before someone found her, no such luck. Amidst her blind grasping for the staircase she crashed into someone, hard. The girl's kindness over-threw her horrible mood as she wiped her eyes, quickly reaching out to help the fallen person.  
  
"Oh my! Are you alright?"  
  
"Hun, I think a better question is, are YOU alright?" James said, voice dripping with concern, as he took the extended hand his girlfriend was offering.  
  
"Mm, yeah, I'm Ok. I was just with the two angel sisters, that's all." Lily said that last statement, voice dripping with sarcasm. It was something James had never seen before, and he didn't like it. He wanted to do anything he could to wash away the distraught look in her eyes, the venom in her speech; he just reached out and held the girl tight, stroking her ruby tresses. He brought her over to the couch, and sat her on his lap. James was very tempted to say 'And what would YOU like for Christmas little girl?' but he knew that this was not the time, especially when his girlfriend was crying her eyes out on his shoulder.  
  
Moments after this affectionate act occurred, one tall, dark, and handsome seventh year strode threw the portrait, "Oh honey I'm HOOOOOME!" He shouted imitating that muggle television show he had seen once, or maybe it was a movie. Oh well. Immediately he was flanked by at least six or seven girls, of varying ages.  
  
"Oh! Why are you back so early?"  
  
"My! You have gotten even hotter since you left!"  
  
"It's a Hogsmeade weekend! You are going to take ME, right?"  
  
Those were only some of the statements flying this stranger's way. He shook his shaggy head of hair like he was God's gift to women, which probably was the case, and replied haughtily, "Girls, girls, girls! I just got back, allow me to go see my friends, and then I will grace you with my presence."  
  
It was exactly like one of those cheesy 50's movies, where all the women were degraded. But you could see the mischief in his eyes, he was only joking. I don't think the girls knew that though.  
  
Scanning the common room he grazed over everyone, mentally narrating everything going on, 'People playing chess, people doing homework, Lily in James' lap' HOLD ON A TIC! Lily in James' lap?! He ran up to the couple.  
  
"What in the name of all that is good and holy is going ON!" He screamed. James looked up from kissing the top of his girlfriend's head and thanked the stars that Lily slept like a rock.  
  
"Sirius! How are you, Padfoot!" the loving boyfriend exclaimed as quiet as he could, so that he would not wake the sleeping girl whom he was now attempting to levitate up the steps.  
  
"Are you and. igib. gig. bidd. lil. AHHHHH!" Sirius gibbered, seeming to be at a loss for words. 


End file.
